No one's listening
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Fabienne is faced with problems at home, and is feeling a little depressed. Who is the one person that'll make her feel better? Kyra/Fabienne. Fanfiction of the show, Fred's Head, which is awesome! Possible two-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fred's Head or Goo Goo Dolls.

"Fabienne, is everything ok?" Kyra Truscott, Fabienne's friend, asked her. Fabienne smiled weakly, but her expression quickly changed to a frown. She sighed.

"Not really", she said.

"Why not? What's wrong?", Kyra stepped in front of Fabienne and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Fabi, I know when something is bothering you. I worry about you alot. I know what it's like to hide things from the world. I did. I just... I don't want you doing what I used to do" Fabienne winced at Kyra's words. 2 years ago Kyra had began battling depression. Eventually the constant fight at home caused her grades to slip. When Anemone confronted her, she replied 'Mind your own fucking business!'. Things started to worsen. She got to a point where she'd cut her wrists and her legs. She hid behind arm warmers and long-sleeved shirts. One day in the bathroom at St.Judes, Fabienne walked in on Kyra slitting her wrists. She immediately spoke up and eventually helped her stop.

"Kyra, you don't have to worry about that. Duh. I'll been fine. I'm not weak, I can handle my problems without hurting myself", Fabienne reassured Kyra. Kyra nodded.

"Ok, that's great. But why aren't you ok today?" Kyra said. Fabienne sighed and leaned against the wall.

Flashback

_"Oh. OH! This is just fucking perfect! I see you like once a month. You do NOTHING for me. You're my fucking parents. Act like it!"Fabienne screamed at her parents. She could feel the tears welling up._

_"Language, dear," Mrs.Ledger said._

_"Look, hon. With our careers, we have to travel alot. You'll just have to get used to it. Besides, these business trips are putting your food on the table," Mr.Ledger tried to reassure his daughter._

_"Whatever. You guys never go on business trips. You run away for months at a time. You run from me. You made me get a job, made me pay the bills while you were away. Heck, I'm the one putting this roof over your heads!" Fabienne said._

_"Well maybe we do like to get away. It's not easy having a screw up for a daughter!" Mr.Ledger spat. Fabienne winced. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She thought for a minute, before throwing her hands up in the air, mumbling something like "great, I am a screw-up,  
and leaving the room. She entered her bedroom and threw herself on the bed._

_They painted up your secrets,  
With the lies they told to you And the least they ever gave you Was the most you ever knewAnd I wonder where these dreams go When the world gets in your way What's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway_

_Fabienne could hear her mother screaming at her father. She sighed. This was becoming common in the Ledger household. The parents would scream, Fabienne would leave for the night, and the next morning her parents would take off for a vacation, leaving Fabienne to pay the bills. Fabienne's mom hated Mr.Ledger, but if she didn't stay with him she'd have nowhere to live. Mr.Ledger loved Mrs.Ledger, but secretly he knew that it was never meant to be._

_Fabienne picked up her cell phone and dialed Fred's number. The was a hoarse "Ello??". She woke him up._

_"Fred, it's happening again" she said tearfully._

_"Wha..? Are you ok?" he asked._

_"Yeah... Sort of," she replied. She heard a loud 'GO TO HELL!' coming from the kitchen of her house. She gritted her teeth. "Fred, I want you to shoot me" she said._

_"Fabi, don't say things like that. You'll be fine, you have me, GG, Anette, and Kyra," Fred reassured her. She thanked him. Her throat hurt from screaming._

_Your voice is small and fading,  
And you hide in here unknown And your mother loves your father,  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go_

_And she wonders where these dreams go  
Cause the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway_

End of Flashback

Kyra, after hearing what happened, pulled Fabienne into a hug. "It's gonna be ok. And if you EVER feel down for any reason, call me. I'm always there. I'm here for you to talk to, that's what friends do. I love you, Fabi"

"I-- I love you too," Fabienne said, quite unsure whether she should or not. Kyra kissed Fabienne on the cheek. She looked up at Fabienne's eyes. Her face was now soaked in tears.

"You ok?"

"... Yeah," Fabienne said, "thank you," Kyra heard Fabi's voice crack a little. Fabienne couldn't help but feel happy when Kyra softly kissed her lips.

They press their lips against you  
And you love the lies they say  
And I've tried so hard to reach you  
But you've fallen anyway

And you know I see right through you  
When the world gets in your way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
You're not listening anyway


End file.
